I'd like to have His Babies…
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Tyler and Jeremy have been keeping their relationship a secret but now want to come out. But there's something they need first and only one person can give it to them: Bonnie. Warning: Slash M!Preg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I shouldn't, I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but it was bugging having to look at a complete chapter of a story and do nothing about it. So I decided I'd just upload it. So here it is, uploaded. Updates could possibly be slow since I'm trying to finish all the fics I started with.

**Dedication:** To **dris** who's been patiently waiting for this story… sorry I took so long.

**Notes:**

Everyone's graduated now and have steady jobs but still living in Mystic Falls.

Ignore Season 4 (like me, I only watched the final episode coz I heard Jeremy came back and Stefan was a doppelgänger _**[SPOILER ALERT!]**_)

**Warnings:**

Slash

M!Preg

**Disclaimer:**

**I'd like to have His Babies…**

Jeremy sat atop Tyler's lap, straddling the tan skinned male and grinding into him as they kissed each other hungrily. Tyler moved his hands all over Jacob's exposed body, feeling the smooth skin under his hands and loving every moment of it. Tyler's hands moved lower, moving over Jeremy's clothed backside teasingly, smiling into their kiss as he felt Jeremy push against his hands.

Jeremy breathed heavily through his nose as his fingers moved through Tyler's dark locks, gripping the shorter hair at the back of the older male's head as he slowly moved his hips backwards and forwards as he grinded up against Tyler's painfully hard erection.

Tyler growled quietly as he flipped them over so Jeremy was lying on his back on the bed and Tyler was comfortably laying between his legs, grinding into him, the delightful friction making them both loudly. Tyler ran a hand up and down Jeremy's thigh, feeling the muscles under the skin quiver at his touch.

"Tyler, please," Jeremy gasped, bucking upward while pushing his legs further apart. Tyler groaned as he rolled his hips against Jeremy's before pulling away and quickly doing away with Jeremy's briefs exposing the younger man's stiff member. Tyler quickly removed his own briefs, wanting to feel Jeremy against him.

Tyler took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend's naked body. He licked his lips as he just looked at Jeremy, legs spread wantonly, erection twitching and hole quivering under the intense scrutiny. Tyler moved back onto Jeremy, settling himself between the boy's neck and started kissing and sucking on Jeremy's neck, grinding against the younger male.

The pair groaned as their erections rubbed against each other, giving some much needed friction. Both were gasping and groaned and practically ready to explode. Tyler grabbed the lube that he'd set on the table beside the bed earlier and quickly coated three fingers. He pushed his pelvis up slightly so his hand could settle between Jeremy's spread legs.

"Are you ready baby?" Tyler asked. Jeremy could only respond with a groan, throwing his head to the side, showing just how much need he was in. Tyler chuckled darkly as he teased Jeremy's hole, running a slick finger around it, groaning as he felt it quiver under his touch.

"Please Ty, don't tease me," Jeremy breathed, pushing down to try and move Tyler's finger into himself. Tyler hummed against Jeremy's lips before pushing a finger into Jeremy. Jeremy hummed as the single digit slowly moved in and out of him. He pushed himself down on it, wanting more but knowing to be patient because more was definitely to come.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked gently. Jeremy couldn't help smiling at his lover, no matter how many times they did this; Tyler would always ask if he was alright. It was sweet, one of the many things Jeremy loved about his boyfriend.

"I'm fine Ty, just please, keep going." Tyler nodded and moved his finger just a little faster and before long adding a second one with the first. Jeremy bit his lip gently, pulling a face at the slight discomfort. Tyler paused instantly, waiting for his younger lover to adjust. The tanned male bit his lip hard, trying not to fuck his fingers into Jeremy as the younger of the two clenched and unclenched around his fingers trying to adjust. "Okay," Jeremy whispered after a while. Tyler looked at him carefully and when he was sure Jeremy was okay began to move his fingers, pumping them in and out of the younger male, slowly at first but then growing bolder and moving faster.

It didn't take long before Tyler added a third and final finger into Jeremy, thoroughly stretching him but also pleasuring his young lover. Jeremy was panting heavily as Tyler teased his prostate, rubbing gently against it just enough for Jeremy to feel it.

"I'm ready Ty, please! Just fuck me already." A growl rumbled deep in Tyler's chest at the words his boyfriend utter. He carefully pulled his fingers out of Jeremy's prepared entrance, grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his girth with the gel. When he was sure he was lubed enough for a comfortable slide, he threw the bottle down and settled himself between Jeremy's legs.

Tyler gripped his member with his thumb and index finger, sliding it over Jeremy's ass to tease the already sexually frustrated male who only whined at the feel of his boyfriend's head over his fluttering hole.

"Please Tyler, no more teasing!" Tyler chuckled at the whiney tone Jeremy's voice was in. He kissed Jeremy deeply and passionately as he pushed the head of his erection slowly into Jeremy. The younger male mewled in pleasure pain as his hole stretched around the flared head before the head popped into him. Tyler paused for a long while until Jeremy pushed down, indicating he was ready.

Slowly Tyler pushed into his boyfriend till he was completely sheathed in the wonderful heat. He paused once more, waiting for Jeremy to indicate he was ready. When the indication came, Tyler began to move. First he moved slowly, not wanting to hurt the love of his life, but he slowly started moving faster, harder as Jeremy's moans grew louder.

In moments the pair was ready to explode. They were already so frustrated from the steamy make out session. Tyler's movements became faster, more erratic as he got closer and closer to his climax. Jeremy reached his end first, his orgasm being ripped from his body. The boy let out a drawn out groan of his lover's name as he climax. Tyler pumped in a few more times before he too exploded deep inside his lover.

The feel of Tyler climaxing deep inside Jeremy always made the younger man shiver pleasantly. The pair stayed still for a while, just basking in the after glows of another intense orgasm. After a while though, Tyler pulled out of Jeremy gently and lay down beside him. Jeremy shuffled towards his boyfriend and Tyler smiled, wrapping his arms around the younger male. They lay together quietly for a long moment before Jeremy let out a sigh.

"Hey Ty…" Jeremy said in a thoughtful tone.

"Hmm…?" the older male hummed.

"Have you… have you ever…" Jeremy shook his head and let out a sigh. "Never mind." Tyler opened his eyes to look at his lover. Jeremy was biting the corner of his lip which meant that he was nervous about whatever he was about to ask, that he was afraid of how Tyler would react to it.

"What's wrong Jer?"

"It's nothing Ty, never mind." Jeremy made to turn but Tyler stopped him.

"It's not 'nothing' Jer. I know that look. Remember what I said? You can ask me anything you want, I won't get mad at you, I promise." It took a bit more coaxing and sweet-talking from Tyler before Jeremy let out his fine-I'll-tell-you sigh. Tyler hid a smile, knowing he'd gotten through to the younger man.

"Well… you'll probably think I'm weird."

"I won't." Jeremy was quiet for a long moment then let out a sigh.

"Ty, have you ever thought about... well... um... have you ever thought about having kids... with me?" Tyler raised a brow in curiosity but then sighed, nodding.

"Yes. I've thought about it. I figured that when you were ready we could talk about adopting and-."

"No-no, I don't mean adopting."

"Surrogacy?" Jeremy sighed.

"Not that either."

"Then... then what?" Jeremy once more bit his lip as nerved overtook him. "Jer...?"

"What would you think if our children were both genetically ours." Tyler's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Like if... Tyler I want to carry our children!"

"What?"

"I... See, you're freaking out!"

"I'm not Jer, what gave you that impression?"

"The look on your face did! Now you probably think I'm a freak."

"I don't." Tyler sighed, pulling Jeremy close. "What would you say if I confessed that I've had fantasies about fucking you with a belly filled with our child?"

"What?" Jeremy asked, shifting back to look at his boyfriend in surprise. Tyler shrugged.

"I've thought about it too Jer, for a while now."

"You never said anything!"

"I thought you'd freak out about it."

"But I'm not. I want the same thing, I want to have your child, be the one to carry it and all. It would be great..." Jeremy sighed, shuffling back into Tyler's arms. "But it's all just a useless dream."

"It doesn't have to be."

"What do you mean?"

"We could ask someone to help us."

"Who?" Tyler just shrugged, closing his eyes with a sigh and soon drifting off to sleep. Jeremy followed soon after, still wondering who could possible make their dream come true.

**...TBC...**

And that's the first chapter *grins*... Soo... How'd you like it? If you liked it...

**Anywhoo...**

**(",)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the lateness, here's the next chapter :)).

Dedication: To dris who's been patiently waiting.

Notes:

Everyone's graduated now and have steady jobs but still living in Mystic Falls.

Ignore Season 4 (like me, I only watched the final episode coz I heard Jeremy came back and Stefan was a doppelgänger _[SPOILER ALERT!]_)

Mayor Lockwood isn't dead, not a mayor but still a jackass.

Everyone knows Jeremy bats for the other team (he was just Vicki's drug supplier and Anna was his ticket to eternal life which didn't work out in the end *shrug* and in this story he and Bonnie never dated)

Tyler is straight to other people but in reality is bi hence his relationship with Jeremy

I'm not even sure if Jenna is aware that Stefan is a Vampire *shrugs*

Warnings:

Slash

M!Preg

Shout_Outs:

dris: And here is more for you dear :)).

alykat14: Thank you :)). Yes, sMut is always a good choice, everybody loves that *LoL*. And here's the next chapter.

0809m: It's a first *grins* but I'm excited about it :)). Thank you, hope it's all good.

Rat300: Here's more :)).

ilovealesana: Here yah go.

pyrolover3: *YeS*!

purplepidgioncommandbase: I'm happy to hear that :)))). I know, right? Props to **dris** who thought it up. And here's the next one :)).

Disclaimer: no

I'd like to have His Babies…

It was around seven the next morning that Jeremy was roused from his sleep by his cellphone ringing. It was a particular song that was reserved for only one person and the thought of the person calling Jeremy at such an early hour made the boy groan in displeasure. He was enjoying having Tyler's strong arms wrapped around him and didn't want to move from them.

"You know if you don't answer she'll just keep calling till you do," Tyler murmured sleepily against Jeremy's back. The younger man sighed, knowing this to be true. He shuffled out of Tyler's arms and got off the bed. He grabbed his cellphone and walked out the bedroom heading downstairs to go make some coffee.

"Elena," he said after pressing the answer button.

"_I'm outside, come open,"_ his sister's voice filtered through the cellphone. Elena had moved out of the Gilbert home a year before and now lived in the boarding house with Stefan. Damon was still around being the Damon everyone loved or hated, but it seemed he'd finally stopped trying to pursue Elena, especially when she accepted Stefan's marriage proposal and pretty much demanded Damon stay away from her.

Jeremy wondered what was going on than remembered that it was Saturday. Every Saturday Elena would come over and spend the day with the family. "I'm not at home. But Jenna is, you can call her or Alaric and get them to open the door."

"_What? Where are you then?"_

"I'm uh… at a friend's place." Jeremy walked around the large kitchen in Tyler's house. Everything in the Wolf's place was large; it went with the fact that Tyler could afford it. His monthly allowance from his parents and the fact that he had a steady job that paid really well worked – well Jeremy supposed it paid so well because Tyler was working for his father, much as he hated the fact.

"_And which friend would that be?"_

Jeremy couldn't say. His relationship with Tyler was unknown by anyone. They wanted to keep things that way for a while. They'd been together since the end of high school and were now two years into their relationship. The reason they hadn't told anyone about it was because they knew their families wouldn't react well, they'd most likely try to separate them which was something neither of the boy wanted. So because of that, and a whole lot more reasons, they kept their relationship on the DL, sticking with having dinner dates at Tyler's house and having outings somewhere far where no one knew them.

"_Jeremy?"_

"It doesn't matter. Just call them." Elena sighed. Jeremy could just tell Elena had rolled her eyes during that sigh.

"_You're coming right?"_

"Yeah, I am."

"_Good. I'll see you later than."_

"Yeah Elena, sure."

"_Love you."_

"Love you too." Jeremy hung up and dropped his phone on the counter before preparing his coffee. When it was done the boy sat at the island and drank his coffee slowly. He grabbed the newspaper from the day before. A picture of the Lockwood's was in the front cover. It was an article about how successful the family was doing with the company based in New York. As much as Jeremy was proud of his boyfriend, he was also worried that with the success of the New York base, Tyler's father might end up making him move to New York so he could control things there. Jeremy couldn't just move since his whole life was in Mystic Falls and he really hoped that Tyler's being a Werewolf would stop Richard Lockwood from moving his son.

Jeremy let out a sigh as he flipped through the pages, skimming through the many articles that were on the paper. After a while he got bored of reading the paper and folded it and put it to his side. As he continued to drink his coffee he remembered something Tyler had mentioned the night before. He said he knew someone that would help them with their baby problem. Jeremy wanted to know who the person was and if they could be trust.

Jeremy looked at the clock on the wall above the fridge. It was just past eight. Tyler wouldn't be up for another hour or so, so Jeremy wouldn't be able to ask any questions until then. He really wanted to know though. For a while he'd been thinking about this baby thing, and the more he thought about it the more he wanted it. Knowing that Tyler had been thinking about the same thing made Jeremy happy, if they were freaks for wanting something like this; then oh well, they'd happily be freaks together!

When Jeremy was done drinking his coffee he headed back upstairs to shower. He had to be getting home soon or Elena would be nagging him about 'family day'. When he was done showering Jeremy tip toed to Tyler's room to get dressed. He tried getting dressed quietly but failed when he accidently tripped over his shoe while trying to pull his undershirt on and go for his button up. He landed on the ground with a loud oomph and knew that he'd probably woken Tyler what with the Wolf having sensitive hearing.

"Jer?" the sleepy voice said. Jeremy sighed as he sat up and looked towards the bed where Tyler was sitting looking down at him with a raised brow.

"Sorry I woke you, I uh, I tripped," the younger boy said with a shrug. Tyler grinned at his boyfriend, rolling his eyes. Jeremy smiled as he got up and continued to get dressed.

"I can tell. Why are you getting dressed anyway?"

"Family day at home, you know, Saturday."

"Right… that's why Elena was calling?"

"She wanted me to open the door for her." Jeremy finally finished getting dressed with a sigh. He turned to Tyler and the older boy held his hand out. Jeremy grabbed it and let out a squeal as Tyler pulled him onto the bed, turning them over so Jeremy was on his back on the bed and Tyler was situated between the boy's legs, grinning down at him. "Come on Ty, let me up." Tyler ignored him and kissed the boy hungrily before pulling away and shifting his face to Jeremy's neck and breathing in deeply.

"You smell good." Jeremy rolled his eyes but smiled, planting a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Come on Ty, I really need to go. Elena's going to be on my ass if I miss morning pancake making."

"Pancake making?"

"Yep, mom used to wake us up every Saturday and we'd all go to the kitchen to make pancakes. It became a sort of tradition. One we can hopefully continue with our own kids." Tyler smirked at Jeremy, knowing where he was going with that conversation.

"Go home Jer, I'll call you later and we can talk about it more."

"Ty-."

"Don't whine babe, I'll tell you everything later." Jeremy sighed but nodded.

"Fine." Tyler kissed his boyfriend once more before moving off him. Jeremy sighed and sat up on the bed, fixing his shaggy locks. He kissed his boyfriend quickly then hopped off the bed and headed downstairs to grab his cellphone and keys. He headed out the house and to his car and got in. after pulling on his seatbelt Jeremy went to start the car but was interrupted by a text.

_I love you_

_-Ty_

Jeremy smiled to himself, sending an 'I love you too' before putting his phone down and starting his car, driving across town to his first home – because Tyler's place definitely was his second home even if he was yet to move anything into his besides a few pictures.

Jeremy reached the house and found Elena's Cooper parked outside. He parked on the driveway and hopped his own car and headed into the house. Having a key to the front door helped because he didn't need to knock. He allowed himself in and walked straight to the kitchen where Jenna and Elena were mixing pancake batter, Jenna had strawberry pancake mix while Elena had chocolate. Alaric and Stefan were at the stove making the pancakes.

"Hey Jer," Elena said, smiling at her brother. She put down her bowl and walked over to her brother, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Lena, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great."

"Good. You can start on the cinnamon pancake mix." Jeremy rolled his eyes at his sister but got to work on the cinnamon mix.

"So Jeremy…" Jenna said in a conversation type way. Jeremy looked up at his aunt curiously, wondering what she wanted to ask. "When are we going to meet your 'friend'?" Jeremy actually wasn't surprised. He was waiting for someone to ask.

"Not anytime soon," Jeremy replied casually.

"What? Why not? You two have been in this relationship for months now."

No, that wasn't true at all. Jeremy had been sleeping over at Tyler's for months now. Of he'd been sleeping over since they started having sex on their one year anniversary, but at that point he and Tyler would sneak in and out of each other's rooms without anyone knowing. Now Jeremy didn't exactly try to hide the fact that he was sleeping over at someone's place.

"Unless…"

"Unless…?" Jeremy asked with a raised brow.

"Unless you're just casual fuck buddies; which would totally explain why you never talk about him."

"Oh my, gosh, you did not just say that." Everyone in the kitchen laughed at that one. "It's not even funny."

"It kind of is kiddo," Elena said giggling. Jeremy scrunched up his nose but didn't say anymore. They continued to make pancakes and when they were done they sat around the island and ate the delicious pancakes.

When breakfast was over and the dishes were washed everyone went into the living room to watch sitcoms. As per usual, they'd do this for a few hours before going back to the kitchen to make lunch. As they sat watching re-runs of _8 Simple Rules_ Jeremy's iPhone vibrated, indicating a text message. He was grateful that he was sitting on the single couch where his nosey sister and aunt couldn't try look over his shoulder or just grab the phone to see who was texting Jeremy. Jeremy pulled his cellphone from his pocket and smiled seeing it was a text from Tyler. He opened it.

Ty3: Will you be able to get out the house?

Jer: Why?

Ty3: We're going to meet our baby-maker.

Ty3: Okay, that sounded so much better in my head!

Ty3: Well can you?

Jer: For about an hour or so before I have to come back home to help make lunch.

Ty3: That's enough time. I'll meet you at my place?

Jer: Okay.

Jeremy let out a sigh and got up and stretched. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm going to head out for a while; I'll be back in an hour."

"Quickie?" Jenna asked.

"Aunt Jenna, please!" Everyone laughed at the boy's expression.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You're being nasty!" Jenna laughed.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Jeremy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Just don't be late for lunch!"

"I won't." Jeremy grabbed his car keys and left the house.

ooooo

Bonnie stood still, her eyes wide in shock and her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and from who. She couldn't help but think she'd heard wrong because… because she couldn't have possibly heard right? She just couldn't have! When Tyler had called her asking her to come over to 'talk about something important' she seriously had not expected this. Nope, this was not something she'd been expecting.

"You want what?" the dark skinned girl finally asked, coming out from her temporary shock. Tyler sighed, rolling his eyes at the Witch. Jeremy was sitting beside Tyler on the couch, his hands gripping Tyler's nervously. With the way Bonnie was acting, Jeremy had very little hope that she'd agree to help them.

"We need you to do a spell or something that'll make Jeremy pregnant," Tyler repeated more slowly this time. Bonnie shook her head, yes, she'd heard right. Tyler really had asked her that.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Jeremy replied. "We are very serious."

"I… When did this even happen? Last time I checked, you two hated each other. Everyone knows that you can't stand each other! What? Was that all an act?" The boys looked at each other and then back at Bonnie and shrugged.

"It wasn't an act," Tyler said. "At first we couldn't stand each other, but after a while we realised we had feelings for each other and just… got together."

"I don't believe this! So now you want a baby? I don't think I can do this!"

"Oh come on," Tyler started.

"No Tyler! I am not… We've had a similar discussion before Tyler. You know that if you have a child there's a high risk of him or her having the Wolf gene. Do you really want that for your child?"

"Can't you do something about that? Take away or decrease the chances?"

"No." Bonnie gave them both a look, shaking her head. "You're asking me to deify nature and give Jeremy something that'll make him pregnant. I don't even know if they have any spells that can even do that!"

"But it is worth looking for, isn't it?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"I don't know Jer… I just… I don't know. I could look, I could but… but I don't know."

"So… you could help us?" Jeremy asked.

"What you're asking me to do is dangerous. Jeremy, your body isn't designed to carry a child; no man's body is designed to. This could be unsafe for both Jeremy and the baby. And to add to it, _if_ Jeremy does get pregnant, the child would be one of magic and we don't know what that would do."

"But you're considering helping us?"

"Nobody even knows you two are together."

"You know!" Tyler argued.

"Only now! You two weren't gay when you were fighting over Vicki."

"Faking to fight over Vicki," Jeremy said.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter," Tyler interrupted before Jeremy could explain more. "Are you going to help us or not?" Bonnie sighed.

"I'll think about it. I can't just agree to something like this. I have to think about it, weigh my options and all that." Jeremy sighed, knowing this was the end of the conversation. "Look, if I do find something, I'll let you know. But I don't want you to put our hopes up on this." The boys nodded. Bonnie sighed then got up. "Later then," she said.

"Bye," Jeremy said. Tyler led the girl out the house then slowly headed back to Jeremy who had a faraway look and was chewing on his bottom lip. Tyler sighed, sitting down beside his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him. "Do you think she'll do it?" Jeremy asked after a while of silence. Tyler shrugged.

"I don't know babe. We'll just have to wait and see what she says." Jeremy sighed, touching his flat belly.

"I really want this Ty. I want us to have a child; I want it to be _ours_."

"I know baby. And we're going to have this child one way or another."

"If she says no then we won't have anyone we trust Tyler. I don't want to go to some Witch who'll trick us. I trust Bonnie."

"I know Jer, I know." They both sighed. Tyler placed a gentle kiss on Jeremy's lips then a small smirk appeared.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"Baby making. How's about some practice?" Jeremy chuckled as he pulled Tyler onto him while kissing him hungrily.

…TBC…

So… What'd you think? I know the characters are probably OOC and I'm sorry for that I don't mean it to happen, it just does *face_palm*.

Anywhoo…

(",)


End file.
